Connectors for coaxial cables typically require several specialized tools employed to couple the connector to the coaxial cable before attaching it to an interface port. For example, compression tools are often employed to compress a deformable outer housing of the connector against the compliant outer jacket of the coaxial cable. In one example, the compression tool axially compresses a bellows ring into the compliant outer jacket. The bellows portion of the ring deforms radially in response to the axial force imposed by the compression tool which, in turn, deforms the compliant outer jacket against a rigid inner conductive post. As such, a friction fit/mechanical interlock is produced between the compliant outer jacket and the rigid inner conductive post.
The aforementioned tools require a degree of proficiency and training regarding their use. For example, the compression tools require proper axial alignment to ensure that the bellows ring deforms uniformly around the periphery of the coaxial cable. Additionally, these tools add to the inventory that installers are required to carry in the course their daily workday. Moreover, these tools can be expensive to fabricate and costly to maintain during their service life.
The foregoing background describes some, but not necessarily all, of the problems, disadvantages and challenges related to cable connectors.